


Bed hair

by Angrypineapple



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrypineapple/pseuds/Angrypineapple
Summary: Just a little one shot about knotty hair and fluff.





	

The Hoshiden prince sat up in his bed, his view was obstructed by knotted ash brown locks that fell over his face. Unfortunately, Takumi had a horrible case of bed hair that morning, and he didn’t like it one bit. He quickly brushed the curtain of hair back so it fell back where it belonged; he didn’t even bother to run his fingers through it; he knew he’d only end up hurting himself. 

“Did you sleep walk through a hedge last night?” Leo had said with half-asleep snicker from the canopy bed. There was no sun blazing through the window that morning like Takumi was used to, so naturally, he had slept in that morning.

“No!” Takumi could only raise his sleepy voice slightly “…What time is it anyway?”

“It’s late morning.”

“Seriously?! Oh gods I need to sort this hair out before I can tie it up again…” He sighed and pouted, they had stayed up late that night reading an older history book that Takumi had found in the library of Castle Shirasagi, they’d never read it before and thought they’d read it together that night. 

Takumi felt something, a warm hand, touch his shoulder as his partner sat up and began to run his fingers through the silvery-brown hair. Leo then reached for a brush that was placed next to the black alarm clock on the mahogany bedside table, and proceeded to brush his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Takumi Takumi Takumi…” He sighed and shook his head “When will this hair ever become tameable” There was just so much of it that needs to be looked after, as it’s so long and thick.

They try their best.

“O-Ow!!” The smaller one shrieked “Watch it!” 

Leo found his brush lying within a large tangle in the hair, he held the hair just above it to try and minimise the pain, the Nohrian prince then began to aggressively brush at the knot until it finally loosened. He continued to run the brush through until it fell down as it should, a silky lock of hair.

“All done now ‘princess’” Leo teased and Takumi could only turn to him and pout before Leo planted a gentle kiss on his lips. The feeling of the kiss would always linger afterwards, the kiss that could steal your breath away in a heartbeat; a type of kiss that could make anyone, especially Leo’s lover, all flustered and adorable.

That’s exactly how Takumi responded.

The Hoshiden royal flushed a deep pink as he turned away from Leo with his hand covering his mouth. Regardless of how often Leo would steal a kiss every now and again, he would never truly get used to it. He’d say he hated it, he’d say it was too sudden for his liking. However, he truly loved it.

Leo could only let a tiny chuckle escape from his lips as he lifted the fringe kissed his lovers forehead.

“How often do I tell you? …that you’re so cute?”


End file.
